Discovered
by GallagherGirl4ever11
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a spy. Her death was faked years ago to keep her safe from the COC and now very few people know of her existence. She now lives under the name of Isabella Cameron and attends Roseville High. What happens when a new boy shows up? What if he's not all he seems to be? What happens when Cammie's discovered? Is she still safe? plz read&review xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Had this sudden need to write this fanfic!**

**I know its quite short but it's just a start. I promise the chapters will get longer**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

* * *

"She said she had important business to see to. I suppose it can't be helped. She is a spy after all."

"Come on Cammie. She's had important business to see to for the past bloody month. Spy or not she must have time to fit in a visit to see her daughter." My best friend Bex said to me over the phone as I sat eating my breakfast.

"But Bex, she been acting really strange recently. So has Joe. My Mom has been calling me almost every day saying that she was just checking up on me. And Joe has been coming round my place every day too. Come on I'm a spy for god's sake. I think I can look after myself alright!" I explained.

"Strange. Your mom has been her office constantly. Patricia is always the one who makes the announcements too. Actually thinking about it I haven't seen your mom in days. I'll get Liz to look into it for you. Don't worry Cam, I'm sure it's nothing, bearing in mind that the whole world thinks your dead!"

"Very true, well nice talking to you Bex but gotta go. Don't want to be late for school now do I?"

"Haha no alright see ya." And with that I put the phone down.

Sorry I suppose I should really have introduced myself. My name is Isabella 'Izzy' Cameron, I am 17 years old and attend Roseville High...Ok if you hadn't guessed it already my name isn't really Isabella, that's just a cover. My real name is Cameron 'Cammie' Morgan and I'm a spy. My codename is 'Chameleon' and I am ranked one of the best junior spies out there. Obviously only every few know that I am the chameleon. In fact most people think me dead. After my father went MIA I became an international terrorist target, therefore my mom and Joe thought it be best to fake m death so that I could be safe. That also meant I had to leave the Gallagher Academy and change my name to Isabella Cameron. I live in a small apartment on my own in Roseville and I attend school there. No one knows who and what I really am. Only my mom, Joe and my three best friends know I'm even alive.

I made my way through the corridor making my way to my locker, and I was greeted by smiles from almost everyone. No way was I the most popular girl in the school but I did know almost everyone in School and they all like me. I open my locker to get out my books for first lesson when one of my best friends Rose can running up to me.

"Oh my God, Izzy never guess what happened! Eric just asked me out!" Rose squealed in excitement.

"Oh my Gosh I'm so happy for you!" I hugged my friend tight. Rose was tall and had long blonde hair. She had an amazing figure as she danced and swam.

"He asked me on a date tonight too so you'll have to come round after school to help me pick and outfit!" Rose continued to hug me tight.

"Yeah sure thing Bud." She let go of me and her mouth went into a massive grin.

"Eeee there he is! Gotta go Izzy see ya." And with that she ran off to go with Eric. I grabbed my books and made my way to first lesson. English with Mr Mirian. My initial clock told me it was 8:58. Therefore I only had 2minutes to get to my lesson and the English block was at the other end of the school. I shut my locker and started to run to my lesson. As I turned the corner I ran into something hard. Or should I say someone.

"I am so sorry." Said a boy who I didn't recognise. He bent down to help pick up my books. He was tall with dark brown hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. You could tell he was quite muscly meaning that he must work out quite a bit. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you need the school nurse?"

"No I'm quite alright thank you but I really will be late for my lesson if I don't get going." I started to walk away "Thanks anyway" I continued my run to my lesson wondering who on earth that boy was.

"So Isabella, would you care to explain why you are late to the rest of the class?" Mr Mirian asked. Just as I was conjuring up some perfectly reasonable excuse about how there had been a mix up with my timetable and another girls and how I had to go to the office and the bell went when it was busy being sorted out, I was interrupted by someone.

"Izzy was just showing me to my lesson, Sir. I got lost and we have the same timetable so she said she would show me to this lesson." The boy who I had ran into in the corridor said, as he appeared from behind me, smirking.

"Ah you must be the new student, Zachary. As you and Isabella have the same timetable she can be your guide for the rest of the week." Mr Mirian said as I mentally died. I had enough to deal with at the moment than to also have to show the new boy around. "The pair of you can take the two empty seats at the back of the class." I made my way to my seat, quietly cursing in Farsi under my breath. When I sat down Zachary leaned over to me and whispered "There some bad words you're saying there Izzy." I was just about to ask how he knew what had been saying (as after all it was in Farsi) when I realized that he had just talked to me in Swahili. My mouth dropped as he sat there smirking.

"Who do you think you are Zachary?" I said in Farsi. He paused a while to think before replying.

"Someone who knows who you are." He said in Swahili, "Cammie." This was the point where I started completely freaking out.

Why I was freaking out

A list by Cameron Morgan

A new boy has just appeared out of nowhere and seems to know more about me than I would like anyone to know.

This new boy could speak both Farsi and Swahili (both of which aren't everyday languages that teenage boys can speak fluently).

He called me Cammie

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**If I get more than 5 reviews I'll update tomorrow**

**xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy**

**xxxx**

* * *

"Yes Isabella." Mr Mirian said sounding annoyed at how I had interrupted his lecture on the correct way write a formal letter.

"Could I please be excused, Sir. I don't feel too well." And to be honest it wasn't a lie. After all I did feel like I was going to throw up.

"If you must." He said before continuing his lecture. As I left the classroom, I glanced back at Zach and saw that his head was in his hands. Could my day get any weirder?

When I got into the girls toilets I double checked that I was alone and then took my phone out of my bag and rang Joe.

"Hello." He said as he picked up the phone.

"Joe, it's Cammie. Some strange boy has turned…" I started before he rudely interrupted me.

"Cam, sorry but I'm in the middle of teaching a cov ops class. I'll come round to night and we can talk." He said.

"But Joe…"

"Bye Cam." And with that he put the phone down. I cannot believe that Joe Solomon has the right to out the phone on me when something like this has happened. He was one of the people who were supposed to be protecting me. I slowly made way back to class, timing it perfectly so that the bell went just as I arrived back at the classroom. For the rest of the morning I did my best to avoid Zach.

**-(Time skip till lunch)-**

"Izzy!" Come sit over here, Rose shouted from the back of the canteen. I grabbed my food and went over to see her. As I sat down she passed over a leaflet.

**Roseville High Spring Dance**

**Friday 12****th**** April at 8pm**

"Eric asked me to be his date!" Rose squealed in excitement.

"Aw Bud I'm so pleased for you!" I told her, and I was. She was lucky to have a boy who will take her to the school dance. I only wished someone (other than Josh) would ask me. Josh is a boy in my year. We went out for about a month last year but then he started acting strange so I dumped him. I got over him pretty quickly but he still likes me. He is constantly asking me out and I pretty fed up with it.

"Now we need to get you a date too, so we can go together." Now the thing is with Rose, she is constantly trying to get me a boyfriend. I have told her loads of times that I don't but she won't take no for an answer.

"Na, I'm fine. Its next week and I think I'm busy anyway." I tried to tell her, even though I knew she wouldn't give up.

"Don't be so silly. Anyway I think someone already has they're eyes on you." Rose said motioning to the back of the canteen. I turned around and there was Zach leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Looking at me.

"Come on Rose he's the new boy and I really would rather go with Josh than him." Which wasn't really true but anyway.

"Yeah, right." Rose said totally not believing what I had just said. "Anyway he is hot, and I heard that he just got out of a detention centre, after threatening to kill his mother."

"As if!" I said starting to worry as whatever Rose says, normally ends up being true.

"OMG! He's heading this way!" Rose squealed in excitement as I for the second time today died inside.

"Izzy, we need to talk." Zach said to me. I looked at Rose and she nodded as if to say go on. I knew she was probably thinking that he was going to ask me out or something, but I knew that was defiantly not what he was going to say. I got up and started to follow Zach. We went to the library and found a table right at the back.

"Explain yourself, and your reason better be good as you have no idea what I am capable of." I demanded as we sat down.

"In fact I do know what you're capable of as I am also capable of those things." He said back to me, a smirk playing on his mouth.

**(Bold=cammie, **normal=Zach**)**

**"Who are you?"**

"I could ask the same question, Isabella."

**"I asked first so explain."**

"Hi, my names Zachary, who are you?"

**"No your real name."** I was starting to get sick of his cockiness.

"Unlike you, I do not need to hide who I am. My name is Zachary."

**"What is your last name."**

"Oh for god's sake, Goode, alright!" he almost screamed.

**"Your mother…"**

"Yes ok I get it my mother is trying to kill you."

**"What do you mean is? She thinks I'm dead."**

"That's why Joe sent me here. To help protect you."

**"But that means…" **

"The circle found out your alive and it won't be long until they find out your cover."

I nearly fainted. I stood up and practically ran out of the library. I passed Rose in the corridor.

"Izzy! What wrong!" she shouted but I ignored her and carried on running. Once I got outside I passed out cold.

* * *

**I know its quite short but I will try and post another chapter later today.**

**In the meantime REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**If I get 5 reviews I will post later today, if not you will have to wait til tomorrow!**

**thanks **

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

**Here's chapter 3, I made sure it was longer. :)**

**Enjoy**

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Zach you really shouldn't have told her that! I told you to talk to her, to make her trust you not to tell her that your mother has found out she's alive and is trying to kill you." Joe screamed as I slowly sat up in my bed. "O Cam thank God you're awake. Here drink this." Joe handed me a glass of water and I slowly sipped. I glanced around the room I was in. My bedroom. And Joe and I weren't the only people in the room. Zach sat at my desk his head in his hands.

"What is he doing here!" I practically screamed, but then my head started to hurt so I shut up.

"Calm down, Cammie." Joe said sternly. I was so confused right now.

"Can someone please explain what is going on before I seriously try to kill him." I was so angry.

"Cammie, stop sending Zach death threats. He's not with the circle. I took him out of Blackthorne and sent him to Roseville to help us protect you. You might not be safe anymore." A wave of sickness ran through me. I might not be safe anymore. "The circle have found out that you are still alive. We're not sure how just yet but I can assure you Miss Sutton is looking into it. Also we believe that that the circle is closing in on the location of you. We do not believe you will be safe in Roseville for much longer, even under the name of Isabella as the circle know what you look like." Joe said. I looked into his eyes and I knew he was just as worried as I was right then.

"But my mom. Does she know?" It was a stupid question to ask, really. Of course my mom knew that an international terrorist organisation was after me, again.

"Yes of course she knows, at this current moment in time she is busy sorting out arrangements for you."

"But I still do not understand what he has to do with all this." I said as Zach stood up and walked over to my bed, which I was now sitting on crossed legged.

"Oh come on Gallagher Girl. You really should trust me, you know." Zach said smirking. Smirking is seriously not good for this boy!

"Gallagher girl!" I spat. "Seriously? One problem. I do not go to Gallagher." Zach just smirked even more.

"You can take a girl out of Gallagher but not the Gallagher out of a girl."

"Oh my God your so ignorant! Your no better than your mother…"

"Right that is it! Cammie stop it. Your acting no better than Zach's mother at this current moment in time." Joe screamed breaking us apart. "Now the pair of you better start becoming friends if you want to stay safe Cammie." I looked down into my hands not being able to look either Joe or Zach in the eye. "Now Cammie, Zach will be sharing this apartment with you. Make friends, please for the safety of you both. Now I've got to go as I am now half an hour late for the junior cov ops class." And with that Joe left me and Zach on my own. I got off my bed and went into my kitchen area. Zach followed.

"So Zachary I suppose you will be staying in the spare room." I said starting to make myself a cup of tea. I didn't even bother asking Zach if he wanted one.

"Look Cammie," He started, "I'm sorry that I scared you so much earlier, but I promise I'm not a bad person." I studied his face and he actually looked sorry. I walked past him and sat down on my sofa. I signalled for him to sit down next to me.

"Please Cammie, can we just be friends?" Zach said.

"Yeah whatever, but listen Zach, no one must know that we live together. I don't want any rumours spread about me and I'm sure you don't want any more spread about you." I warned him. I'd had enough of the rumours spread about me and boys (mainly being Josh but it has been said that had a thing with Dillon once). Zach looked confused.

"What do you mean 'I don't want any more spread about me'?" He asked.

"Oh haven't you heard?" I asked, not being able to resist my chance to tease him. "You just got out of a detention centre for trying to kill your mom." Instead of looking shocked, Zach smirked.

"If only they knew the full story." Zach said crossing his arms and leading back. That was when I remembered that Blackthorne cover was a detention centre and I couldn't resist adding,

"So you did try and kill your mom?"

"Who wouldn't try and kill Catherine if they got the chance?" Zach said. It was true. I would have certainly tried to kill her if I got the chance.

"Very true." I told him. He got up and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out with some boys from school. Where just going to the diner, I think. They asked me at lunch." Zach said. Then I realised that it was half eight meaning I had been blacked out for most of the day.

"Which boys?" I couldn't help but ask. He opened the front door and said,

"Dillion, Max and Josh." And with that he left. Oh God. Zach cannot become friends with Josh.

While Zach was out I decided to watch Les Misѐrables. Once it was finished and I then watched Pitch Perfect as I knew I had nothing better to do.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. I sat up and rubbed me eyes. I then saw Zach come through the door and found out that the day hadn't been a dream. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"You know perfectly well what time it is" he said. It was true but it was the thought that mattered, and not the fact that I knew it was 10:49pm. I sat up straight as Zach flopped onto the sofa. We sat there for what felt like minutes (it was actually only 26.4 seconds). I finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"How was it then?" I asked Zach.

"Alright I suppose. You didn't tell me Josh was your boyfriend though." He said looking genially annoyed.

"You what! Joshua Abrahams is not my boyfriend!" I almost screamed. Zach looked relieved.

"Really? That's not what he seemed to think bearing in mind he wouldn't stop bragging about how lucky you were to have him." I burst out laughing so hard I thought my stomach was going to fall out. Zach started laughing too. "You and Jimmy though! God Gallagher Girl you can do much better than that." And for the rest of the night we sat having a friendly conversation about Zach's night out and about each other and I found out that Zach isn't as bad as I thought he was.

I woke up to the smell of waffles drifting into my bedroom. I instantly got up, grabbed my hoodie and started to follow the smell. I walked in and there was Zach, already ready for school, making waffles. I was really starting to like this boy.

"Morning." I said as I sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Zach put two waffles on his plate and two on mine and covered them all in syrup. "mmm thanks Zach." I said as I grabbed a fork and dug in.

"You're welcome." He said as he started to eat his too. It was silent but it was awkward like before.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Cammie?" he said not even bothering to look up from his waffles.

"Why are you up so early? It's only half seven and school doesn't start till nine."

"Old habits, I guess. At Blackthorne we get up at half five everyday." He explained. "hey do you still train even though you don't go to Gallagher?"

"Yeah, Joe comes round on a weekend and practically gives me lessons then. I normally go to the gym and stuff most days as well though." I said before finishing my last mouthful of waffle.

"Blimey, for a girl you don't have eat." I just laughed. After I had washed up my plate I went got ready for school. I simply pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put on some natural make up. When I came out of my room I found that Zach had already left. I locked my, or I should really say, our front door and made my way into school.

When I got into school I made my way over to Rose was standing with Eric, and surprisingly Zach.

"Izzy! I'm so glad you're ok! After you passed out yesterday I was so worried!" Rose exclaimed as she let go of Eric's hand and hugged me.

"I'm fine Rose, really." I assured her. "Hi Eric. Hi Zach."

"Hi Izzy." Eric said. Eric was quite tall with dark brown hair. He was extremely tanned and normally very shy. I had only ever properly talked to him a few times . Rose let go of me and returned to holding hands with Eric and I had to admit it, they were a good couple.

"Come on Izzy, we need to get going. We've got science and you are still my guide after all." Zach said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Rose and Eric. I looked at Rose and she winked at me. She still thought he liked me. Ha. If only she knew the truth. I walked with Zach to science and we sat together at the very back corner of the classroom. For the rest of the day Zach and I went round together, and even at lunch we sat together with Rose and Eric. The more the day went on the more I started to like Zach. My day was going great till after school when Zach and I decided to walk together.

"I take back all the horrible stuff I said about you yesterday, Zach. Your actually a nice guy." I told him as we walked along the street.

"I'm just that Goode." He said pointing to himself. I slapped him lightly on the arm but couldn't help but laugh, even though he had been using the Goode joke all day.

"God, Zach you're so cocky!" I said and he just started smirking even more.

"Izzy!" I heard someone cry from behind. I turned around and there was Josh.

"Hi " I mumbled. I looked at Zach and he just stood smirking.

"Izzy I was wondering will you go with me to the spring dance?" Josh looked happy, as if he knew I was going to say yes.

"Aren't you going with Deedee?" I asked, even though I knew that they had broken up weeks ago.

"No, I dumped her ages ago, so what do you say?" he said

"Erm sorry Josh but I can't go with you because…" I started trying to think of a good excuse because as much as I disliked Josh I don't like hurting people feelings like this. Zach finished the sentence for me though.

"Because she's going with me." Zach said confidently. I nearly passed out (again).

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah remember, sorry Jimmy." Zach told Josh. Josh just nodded and walked away. Zach and I walked silently for the rest of the way home. Once we were in the apartment I waited until Zach had closed the door before saying,

"Thanks for saving me from Josh, Zach, but I'm not actually going to the spring dance with you, you know." I explained. If I went with Zach Rose wouldn't stop going on about how she knew it from the day he started.

"Aw come on Gallagher Girl, it'll be fun. Anyway you have to go now cause Jimmy will be expecting to see you there." Zach said as he turned on the TV.

"No, Zach, no. I am not going to the school dance." I told him, trying to get my point across. Zach wasn't getting it though.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm hurt. Right here." He said pointing to were his heart was.

"Zach!" I exclaimed.

"So you do like me."

"What no!"

"Then why won't you go with me." Zach asked tilting his head to one side like a puppy.

"Because!"

"Because what!" luckily my phone started ringing so I got out of answering. I grabbed my phone and went into my bedroom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HI CAMMIE!" I hear Liz, Bex and Macey scream down the phone.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I asked. I was so glad they had called.

"Town day on Saturday and we have convinced your mom to let us three stay out, so what do you say? Girly sleepover at yours?" Macey asked down the phone.

"Oh My Gosh! Yes! I haven't seen you guys in ages." I squealed in excitement.

"I know. We can't wait to see you." Liz exclaimed down the phone.

"Make sure you get lots of food!" Bex added. For how skinny and tones she is Rebecca Baxter doesn't half eat like and elephant.

"Anyway we gotta go Cam, Mr Solomon wants to see us." Macey said

"Ok bye guys, see you Saturday."

"Bye!" the screamed together before I put the phone down. I missed the girls so much. Not going to school with them wads hard at first but got easier. We are still really close friends.

I was just about to make a list of all the food I needed to get in when I remembered one thing. I now lived with Zach and we couldn't exactly have a girly sleepover with a boy in the apartment. Great! Now I have to find a way to get Zach out of the house for the weekend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Will post next chapter tomorrow if again I get 5 more reviews. **

**review review review**

**There will be Zammie soon **

**thanks **

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Once again I woke to the smell of Zach making breakfast. I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Once again, Zach was already dressed for school making waffles. He handed me my plate and we sat down and started eating.

"You know," I said swallowing a mouthful of waffle, "I could really get into the habbit of this." I shoved another piece of waffle in my mouth before continuing. "Joe told you didn't he? To get on the right side of me." Zach stopped eating, as if he was about to protest, before relaxing and admitting that he had.

"ha, I knew it!" I bragged to him.

"Ok, you got me!" He said, holding his hands up in defeat. We both ate in silence for the next few minutes before Zach spoke.

"Who was on the phone last night? I didn't see you after you disappeared into your room."

"It was just the girls," I started to explain. "They have a town day this weekend, and well, how should I put this?" I paused to think because I don't think 'oh my best friends are sleeping round here on Saturday so you need to find somewhere else to stay.' Or 'you're not allowed to sleep here Saturday cause I'm having a girly night in' was the best way to say it as it was his place too.

"Well my mom is letting them stay out the night and they were wondering if they could crash here cause I haven't seen them in ages and well…"

"it's alright." Zach started, "I'll not bother your 'girly sleepover'. They'll never even find out I live with you." I was kinda hopping he would say that he would find somewhere else to stay at the weekend, but I suppose that him staying out of sight would be good enough.

"thanks Zach." I told him, "But you've got to promise me that they won't find out you're here."

"I promise." Zach said with another one of his cocky smirks crawling across his face, which made me unsure of whether he would keep his promise or not.

Once I finished eating I washed my plate, quickly and went to get ready. I never made much effort for school. Personally I don't see much point, so like usual I put on natural makeup and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I grabbed my bag and made my way to school. I saw Rose also walking to school, so I ran to catch up with her.

"Rose!" I called as she slowed down so that I could catch up with her.

"Oh hi Izzy!" Rose said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" I said.

"Not bad actually, but I have news to tell you!" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"You and me are going shopping on Saturday to get new dresses for the school dance and then we can have a girly night in at my place! So what do you say?"

"Rose I've already told you! I am not going to the spring dance and anyway I can't. Not this Saturday." I told her, leaving out the fact that I had three Gallagher girls were coming to stay the night. Rose looked disappointed.

"Aw come on Izzy. It'll be fun. Both the spring dance and shopping. What's so important that you could miss a girly day with me, your bestest friend ever!" She exclaimed.

"I've got, erm, family coming to stay on Saturday night." I told her, which technically not a lie, Gallagher girls are all sisters.

"Ok well Sunday afternoon. Come on Izzy, don't be so boring. Get out and live your life to the full!" Rose said playfully punching my arm as we walked through the school gates.

"Sorry bud, but I'm busy all weekend." I said which was true (and I didn't say it just because I didn't wwant to go shopping with her but because I actually had training with Joe).

"God Izzy! Fine then! Monday after school, and you don't have an option in the matter as I am forcing you to come with me." I couldn't help but laugh. Rose always got her way went it came to shopping.

"Fine Monday it is then!" I exclaimed holding my hands up in defeat.

"Eeee thanks Izzy! Your such a good friend." Rose said hugging me. "Gotta go, bye" she said as we went our separate ways. I got into Maths and a girl called Deedee called me over to sit in the empty seat next to her.

"Hi Deedee. Haven't seen you in ages." I said hugging her. Deedee was quite a shy girl. She was the sort of girl you couldn't not like. She wore pink ALL of the time and it suited her.

"Hi Izzy, I was just wondering, are you and Josh going to the spring dance together? He was going on about how he was going to ask you, the other day." Deedee said. Deedee had this massive crush on Josh and she wasn't afraid to hide it. I kind of felt sorry for her as Josh barly acknowledged her presence.

"No, he's all your Deedee." She instantly relaxed at the knowledge Josh and I weren't going together. She couldn't help but add,

"Who are you going with then?"

"No one. School dances aren't really my thing." I said shaking my head. Deedee giggled and I turned around to see what she was giggling at. Zach was standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"I thought we agreed we were going together?" Zach said a smirk, once again, plastered on his face.

"Oh no." I began, "You made up that we were going together but I never once said I would actually go with you."

"Yes and you agreed when Josh was there." I stopped but then realised I had agreed even if it was just to get Josh of my back.

"Right settle down now class." Mrs Moody shouted from the front of the class. Zach walked off to his seat at the back of the class as I sat thinking of a way to get out of this spring dance. I knew Zach wouldn't give up until I agreed and I sort of knew I was going to lose the battle. The lesson droned on for what seemed like hours. It was stupid that I even went to school really bearing in mind that I had already cover all of the thing we were getting taught when I was a freshman at Gallagher. The rest of the lessons that morning also seemed to drone on and I was relieved when it finally came to lunch. I went to my usual table to find rose already sitting there with Zach and Eric. The two boys had become friends since the beginning of the week, when Zach arrived. I sat down in between Zach and Rose and started to eat my sandwich.

"But yeah, Izzy and I are going to the spring dance together so perhaps we could like double date." Zach said to Eric and Rose. I nearly chocked on my sandwich.

"Izzy you liar!" Rose gasped. "You told me you weren't going this morning!" I put down my sandwich.

"And I'm still not, just this idiot can't get it into his tiny brain that I'm not going." I told Zach sternly.

"haha, very funny Izzy." Zach said taking what I'd just said as a joke, and he stopped laughing when he realised that I was being deadly serious.

"Oi! You! Isabellla!" I heard someone shout from the other end of the canteen. I turned around to see who on earth could be shouting at me. Dillon and his little gang were walking towards me.

"Who do you think you are to dis me bro'?" he basically shouted at me. It was a challenge. He wanted to see if I would stand up for myself. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself.

"Dillon, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are going on about so if you don't mind I'd like to eat my lunch." I turned back around and continued on eating my sandwich. Nearly everyone in the room had stopped eating and sat listening to the drama that was beginning.

"Oh little Isabella, I think you do." He said as he continued to walk towards my table.

"No, Dillon, I don't would you care to explain?" I said standing up. Everyone looked shocked. Some even scared. No one ever dared to stand up to Dillon before. He was top of the school. He was big, and strong, and most boys would do anything to be in his little gang.

"You dissed me bro' for that tramp." He said pointing at Zach.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about." I said. I had a bad feeling I did know what he was on about but I was hoping I was wrong.

"You chose to go with him rather than Josh to the spring dance even though you promised Josh ages ago you would go with him." He was lying and I was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes I did and it is no concern of yours or any of your 'bro's' who I choose to go to the spring dance with." I said crossing my arms. I felt Zach smirk beside me at the fact that I had just announce to everyone that we were going together. ( I only did it to try and get Dillon and Josh to leave me alone).

"Ha! Never guess what everybody!" Dillon announced standing on a table in the middle on the canteen. "I caught little Isabella, here, hanging around with some of those Gallagher Girls the other weekend when they were in town." I few people gasped but the whole room was in shock. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. The thing was, everyone at Roseville High despised Gallagher as they thought it was only a school for rich heiresses, so to be spotted with them was just as bad to be one of them. As much as it pained me to say bad things about my sisterhood I couldn't say good things about them as I would be bullied badly.

"You have no idea what you are going on about!" I screamed at Dillon. "And you," I pointed at Josh, "Are no better. Making up lies about me so that you can get sympathy and attention off people."

"I bet you're just like them. Them slutty Gallagher girls." Dillon told me. My eyes welled with tears and threatened to spill.

"Leave her alone you jerk." Zach shouted from next to me. Dillon jumped off the table and started walking towards Zach.

"Aw, how cute. Lover boy here's sticking up for his girlfriend." Dillon said. I felt the anger inside me starting to heat, my fists clenching beside me.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Zach threatened Dillon. I'm not sure exactly how it started but a fight broke out between Dillon and Zach. People crowded round and people began to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' as the two boys fought in the middle of the room. I screamed for them to stop even though I knew Dillon had no chance against Zach. I grabbed Zach and pulled him back, out of the fight. Dillon got up and walked up to me before slapping me hard across my face, just as the headmaster ran into the canteen.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!" he screamed. Mr Mirian and Mrs Moody followed behind him. Mrs Moody placed her hands on my shoulders and guided me towards the school nurse. Mr Mirian and Mr Ingram took both Dillon and Zach to his office.

"Oh Lord, whatever happened!" the school nurse exclaimed.

"I tried to stop the fight and then Dillon came and hit me." I felt ashamed really. I'm a spy. I should have defended myself from Dillon.

"I think you will be fine. He didn't hit you too hard. Black eye could be the worst you get out of it." The nurse told me. Mrs Moody rose from her seat in the corner of the room.

"Come Miss Cameron. I do believe the headmaster would like a word in his office." I stood and followed Mrs Moody to the headmaster's office. I was made wait alone outside of Mr Ingrams office for what felt like years. Inside I could hear him shouting at both Dillon and Zach. I then started to wonder why Zach had even stood up for me in the first place. He knows I am perfectly capable of defending myself. In a way I was glad Zach had stepped in, as the amount of anger I had inside of me could have easily ended up with Dillon in hospital and me having to explain to police how and why I knew so many illegal moves. I then heard the door to then office open and Mr Ingram shout "Isabella, you may come in now." I took a deep breath and went into the office. Dillon and Zach stood on one side of the desk and Mr Ingram sat on the other. I went and stood beside Zach as Mr Ingram began to talk.

"I am very disappointed in the way the three of you acted today. I do not want to hear any more on the matter or of anything like this ever happening again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." The three of us chorused.

"Well, I have contacted your parents on this afternoon's event. The three of you shall be placed in isolation for the rest of the day and up until half four. There I hope you will think about your actions. The three of you will be placed on report for the rest of the week and have a half an hour detention with me every night after school next week. That is all. You are dismissed." Mr Ingram explained before we all left his office and made our way to isolation. The rest of the afternoon seemed to drone on for ages and when we finally allowed to leave. I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over me. Dillon darted out of the room as soon as we were told we could go. I grabbed my bag and saw Zach waiting for me at the door. We didn't speak until we got home. I threw my bag on the floor and slouched onto the sofa.

"I cannot believe we are on report tomorrow and Friday, AND we have detention every night next week! Rose is going to KILL me!" I told Zach who sat down next to me.

"Why would you get a detention make Rose kill you? She doesn't even look like she could hurt a fly!" Zach asked.

"Oh trust me! I promised her I'd go shopping with her after school on Monday, as I can't at the weekend, to get dresses for this stupid spring dance that now I'm going to have to go to since the whole bloody school knows we're going together!" I exclaimed. Zach just sat there smirking. "I cannot believe this has all happened." Zach stood up.

"Come on." He said signalling for me to follow him.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he was up to now and I wasn't really in the mood to find out.

"That new ben and jerrys ice cream parlour opened in town yesterday and you seem like you need cheering up." He said. I started to worry then because this Zach being nice is kind of creeping me out. I mean, does he like me or something? Wait don't answer that.

"Zach, I'm really not in the mood." I lied. I seriously was in the mood for ben and jerrys cookie dough ice cream. Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the sofa.

"Ah fine." I said grabbing my bag as we made our way into town for ice cream.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, it means so much to me!**

**I'd also love to hear your ideas for what happens next? I have a few ideas myself but if you comment what you would like to happen it might just get put in my story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**until next time**

**xxxxx**


End file.
